Fugitives on the run
Fugitives on the run is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom. The titles says enough. Prologue Circus Zaragoza has recently stopped at Audubon zoo in New Orleans Louisiana for supplies and rescuing animal-agents present, at the same time Classified was mentoring Elesa, "focus, focus on letting go" the wolf urges, "letting go? rather hold on if you don't mind" Elesa retorts, "enough jokes, focus" Classified orders, "I'm trying" Elesa states, "do or do not, there is no try" Classified suddenly mimics, "have you been watching Star Wars a little too much?" Elesa wonders, "okay you got me there but that line is hilarious" Classified admits, "I thought this agent thing would be more interesting, no wonder the old religion died" Vitaly yawned and goes to Elesa adding "come on kid amuse me, do something", and he even starts shaking the boxes Elesa was standing on making her fall, "does he have to be here?" she complains, "he's annoying but there will always be distractions, you need to learn how to focus through them, here lets try something else" Classified suggests and hands her his laser saber, "when do I get my own?" she asks, "having a laser saber doesn't make you an animal-agent" Classified corrects, "gets me closer" Elesa mutters to herself, then Classified began to throw objects at her which she deflects, or at least tries to but ends up falling on her rump, "you lost focus" Classified whines, "try to focus when your falling own your backend" Elesa counters, "you wouldn't be falling over if you were focused, you're undisciplined and full of self-doubt" Classified criticizes, "and who's fault is that master?" Elesa growls, "it's difficult to teach" Classified sighs, "he means it's difficult to teach you" Kicker pities. They then walk into the zoo's café, "hey Classified?" Elesa starts, "shhh you made the news" Stefano suddenly says directing to a TV in the zoo's café, "a stolen starfighter was used to attack a convoy of transports full of innocent workers" the news faked, "those liars we set them free" Elvis clarifies, suddenly the news changed, "this is news reporter in exile Chuck Charles here, I bring you word that the empire doesn't want you to here, two known animal heroes called Buck Rockgut and Clover...are alive" the news said and flashed a picture of a rockhopper penguin and orange lemur as Lourinhã prisoners, which earned gasps from Skipper and his team and Marlene for Buck and the lemurs for both, "as citizens we demand the emperor to procure Buck and Clover and grant a fair trial" Chuck continued and it ended there, "I'm familiar with Buck Rockgut but not this Clover lemur, what's she like?" Skipper asks, "I am familiar, Clover was the royal bodyguard of mine back in Madagascar before me and my servants met all of you, she's commando bossy paranoid, in fact she is like the lemur version of you Skipper" Julien remarks, "I wondered what could've happen to our home after the empire began it's campaign" Maurice wondered, "well what's Buck Rockgut like?" Bella asks, "well don't take this the wrong way but Buck is an animal agent like some of us but is insanity-ridden, even more than Skipper" Private describes, "great now we got another mentally ill penguin and lemur, no offense" Elvis slightly complained, "none taken" both Skipper and Julien said in return, "but likable or not we should still help them" Alex declares, "was hoping you'd say that, I'll go with Obi-wan to see where we can find them" Roark states and left with Obi-wan, "Elesa you wanted to say something?" Classified asks the coelophysoid, "oh never mind" she immediately said and left, Classified just shrugs as that could wait cause right now they had some old friends to find. Stay tuned for Fugitives on the run, Chapter one Characteristics *The Velociraptors *the penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private) *North Wind (plus Corran the Dracopelta, Roark the Dinheirosaurus, Bella the Bellubrunnus & Elesa the Dilophosaurus) *Julien, Maurice & Mort *Marlene *Alex *Gloria *Melman *Marty *Gia *Stefano *Vitaly *Buck Rockgut *Clover *Lourinhã Empire *Squint the Gnathosaurus and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series